An unusual thing
by Addicted2Clois
Summary: What would happen if Dean get himself hostage at the Daily Planet basement during an investigation of unusual animals attacks at Metropolis. He meets Lois and falls deeply in love with her. What would Clark do about it?
1. Chapter I

**-Title: An usual thing.**

**-Pairing: Loan.**

**-Summary: What would happen if Dean get himself hostage at the Daily Planet basement during an investigation of unusual animals attacks at Metropolis. He meets Lois and falls deeply in love with her. What would Clark do when he comes back from fighting the Kandorians and finds out that the love of his life is about to fall in love for someone else?**

**-Rating: PG-13.**

**-Setting: Supernatural (AU), Smallville (S09).**

**-Fandom: SPN/Smallville.**

**-Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Special thanks to Natalia (bendyourspoon on twitter) for betaing this for me :) I love her so much! 3

**Chapter 1**

Lois walked through the Daily Planet, looking everywhere, wondering where Clark could be in a busy day at work. She was completely tired of Clark's attitude. She didn't even understand how she felt the way she does about him, when he's always keeping things from her. After their breakup during dinner with his mother and Perry White, they had hardly had a real conversation about anything at all. She knew Clark wanted to be with her, and she wanted to be with him, too, but with all those secrets getting between them, it was almost impossible. She decided to give him the space he needed to put his priorities in order.

She was a little bit disturbed because of all the Daily Planet's noise and people messing around with no reason at all. She knew something was going on, but she didn't know what it was exactly. She walked to her computer and saw a new message alert. She wondered who was sending her an e-mail in her last week of work before Christmas. She finished almost everything she had left, and was considering not opening it, but because of the unusual e-mail alert that sounded to her, she opened it.

_''ANOTHER ANIMAL ATTACK IN SMALLVILLE''_

After that title, an old headline flashed to her mind. She stood up and ran to the basement to check the old files of animal attacks that had happened before in Smallville. She walked in, opened the cabinet and took out the files, and read the titles and all of them were similar to the one she got in her e-mail. She wondered what was really happening. It wasn't possible that it was because of the meteor shower, too. According to the citizens of Metropolis, the only thing that fell in the meteor shower were meteor rocks and those rocks affected people and turned them into meteor freaks.

"Vampires?" she thought out loud.

"I guess so," she heard a voice coming from the door.

"Who are you?" she asked, staring at the handsome, tall, blonde guy with green eyes standing right in front of her.

"Dean Winchester, nice meeting you, Lois Lane," he said, offering his hand to shake hers.

"How do you know my name?" She asked walking towards him.

"Maybe it was because of your ID," he joked.

Right, dumb Lois. She thought, and felt a little bit ashamed.

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. While she was shaking his hand, she felt something unusual, maybe something similar to how she feels when she talks to the Blur, but this time it was totally different, because Dean was totally real and was standing right in front of her. She didn't know what to say, because she was totally focused on how gorgeous he was.

"So..." he said, taking her out of her thoughts.

"So, vampires," she said, walking back to the cabinet.

"According to the legend, they are back to take revenge of the injustice committed on their old ancestors," he said, standing next to her.

"Should I ask how do you know all that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Let's say I'm involved in the area," he said, taking the newspaper sharply from her hands. "They've taken over Smallville, and Metropolis as well, because this is the city where the weirdest things happen," he said as he was reading the news.

"So they are just killing people to kill?" She asked, making it sound illogical.

"Miss Lane, just so you know that's what vampires do," he said, making her feel dumb again.

"What are you here for, asshole?" she asked, getting irritated.

"Do you usually label people you just met with that kind of words?" he joked. "You're way too cute to use those words Lane," he said, making her feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Well, not with everyone," she said, staring at him and thinking how hot he was.

"So that makes me special," he joked.

"In your dreams, Mr. Know it all," she said.

"May I ask why are you here looking into the animals attack files?" he questioned her.

"May I ask what are you doing here? At least I have an excuse. I work here," she said in a mean way.

"So that's your excuse? What's the real reason?" he asked walking towards her, and standing really close to her. They both freaked out when the door suddenly close with no reason. Lois quickly ran to the door and tried to open it, and found it was locked.

"Great." she thought out loud.

"Are we locked in here?" he asked, walking to the door to make sure about it.

"No, never. We are just in a room with no way out," she said sarcastically.

"Really funny Lane," he said. "I need to get out of here. I didn't travel 40 minutes to get stuck in a room with an annoying girl," he thought out loud.

"Annoying girl?" she repeated.

"I didn't mean to say that. Sorry, it's just that I need to get out of here to deal with some stuff," he apologized.

"I'll pretend you didn't use that stupid apology," she said.

Both of them got really irritated when time passed and no one noticed they were missing. Lois was really pissed being in the basement locked with a guy that was keeping an uncomfortable silence for that long. Dean was really annoyed by Lois's constant movement, not being able to stay still longer than 5 minutes.

"Can you sit down?" he argued.

"Can you say something? I hate uncomfortable silences," she replied him.

"Ok, let's talk," he said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lois doubted for a while, but after few seconds she replied with a soft "No."

"That no sounded more like I do, but I don't," he said, staring at the floor.

"Are you always like this? I mean this annoying," she said, while she sat at the floor next to him, and took off her shoes.

"Are you gonna apologize or not?" he asked.

"You know I won't," she replied. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I used to," he said with a sad tone.

"May I ask what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Things didn't work out. Let's just say that a relationship without trust can't never work out," he said.

"I know the feeling," she said without thinking first. "I've been there."

"So you're a reporter," he said as, changing the subject.

"Yes, and you are...?" she wondered.

"I'm a hunter," he said.

"Hunter?" she thought out loud.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I need to hunt this animals attack makers," he said.

"Vampires?" she asked.

"Exactly," he replied.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked really curious.

"I don't know. Maybe being locked here with you is not being really helpful," he joked, and they both laughed. "I don't know, Lois, I just felt like telling you," he confessed. "May I ask why are you interested in this animals attacks?"

"I'm just really interested in usual things," she said.

"You're an unusual thing," he thought out loud.

"Excuse me?" she said and smiled.

"Nothing, Lois," he said.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Yes, nothing," he replied.

"Okay then," She said, and suddenly the door opened. Lois felt sort of relief seeing Clark standing there.

"Clark!" she yelled as she broke the visual contact with Dean, and ran over to Clark.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, entirely ignoring Dean's presence.

"Yes, I am," she said, moving away from Clark., both of them ignore Dean's presence for a while.

"Hello," Dean said, breaking Lois's and Clark's connection.

"Oh yeah, this is Dean Winchester," Lois said to Clark.

"Nice to meet you, Clark Kent," he said, as he offered his hand to shake his.

"Ditto," Dean said.

Clark stared at Dean for a while in silence, and noticed how he was looking at Lois. He didn't like it at all but didn't say much.

"Well, I better go home," Lois said, and left.

"Me, too," Dean said, and walked away, leaving Clark with a lot of doubts of what really happened in the basement between the two of them.

* * *

Should I keep writing?


	2. Chapter II

Special thanks to AWESOME **Mary (xMarbearx on twitter and CrystalPumpk1n on youtube)** for betaing this for me. She's such an awesome girl, and thanks to her I'm all obsessed with Lois/Dean. So you all better love her, not as much as I do, because I could get jealous, lmao. Hope you guys like this! :)

**CHAPTER II**

Lois went to the Daily Planet to organize all her belongings, leaving them in order while she was away on vacation. She didn't know for sure how long her Christmas vacation would be and where, but she was almost sure she was going to spend Christmas eve at the Kent's farm with Oliver, Chloe and of course Clark.

After she met Dean she hadn't seen him around the Daily Planet. She still had her doubts of all the animals attacks and somehow she knew he could help her. At least she could help him in whatever he was getting into, or better said whatever he was already into.

"Good morning" She said to Clark.

"Hey Lois" He replied, happily. "So you're going on vacation?"

"Yep" She said, while turning on her computer.

"Do you have any special plans?" He asked, standing next to her. "Are you going to spend Christmas eve with us?"

"No I don't and yes I guess I am." She said, looking up to him.

"Lois we need to talk." He said.

"I don't think so Clark."- She said, sharply. Clark's phone began to rang and he quickly picked up his jacket to leave. "You see? That's why." She said, looking at him upset.

" Lois please. I can't tell you now, but I really want things to work between us." He said, shyly.

"And I'm sure you'll never be able to tell me."-She said sadly.

As Clark left she turned back to her computer, and began to think to herself why she still had hopes with him. If anytime she felt they were getting closer it was then he would disappear.

"What's up?" She looked up and found Dean standing right next to her. "Upset much?"

"I'm afraid so." She said. "May I ask what are you doing here, again?"

"May I ask why you look so upset?.''- He asked.

"Personal crap." She replied and stood up to face him. "Now tell me what are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess we didn't meet under the best circumstances so I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said in a flirty tone.

"I'm doing okay. I could complain but I won't." She said. "What about you? Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly, but anyway I guess I found something sort of better." He said.

"Is it me or you're flirting with me?" She asked and laughed out loud.

"Both are correct." He joked. "I was wondering if you..." He stopped. " if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me?.-

"Why would I want to do that, with you?" She asked.

"You tell me." He said. "I also want to talk to you about something." He said and gave her a look like he was sending her a message.

"Oh okay." She said, and nodded letting him know she got the message.

They left the Daily Planet and went to the coffee shop right across the street. Lois as usual ordered the typical dark coffee she likes while Dean ordered a coffee with milk.

"You better get me a doughnut". Lois said. Dean couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I'm serious."

"The worst part is that I know you are." He said, and they both laugh.

They got their orders and Lois started eating quietly. Dean couldn't help but stare at her. She was really cute, maybe cutter than Lisa. He felt dumb for not taking the chance to at least hug or even kiss her while they were locked in the basement. Lois noticed him staring at her, she started to feel uncomfortable so as usual she broke the silence.

"What is it you want to talk to me about? AA?" She said using AA as an abbreviation of animal attacks, the last thing she wanted was the rest of Metropolis looking at her not just as the Blur defender but as an animal attack freak too.

"Yes." He replied.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I asked you a yes or no question." She said.

"Well, my brother Sam called me and told me the AA's hasn't stopped yet, and that the government might send forces to look for the AA makers here." He said. " I've heard, this city is full of random heroes and the government thinks they are the cause of this disaster." He said.

"And how exactly can I help you here?" She wondered.

"Well Lois, you've written a lot about the famous blur. I think that if he's hiding that much is because he might have something to do with this." He said.

"Well I have written articles about him, and guess what, no I don't know the blur. Just in case you're wondering that, and I highly doubt he has something to do with this. He's the world's greatest hero, I'm sure he'll never do something bad to the city." She said.

"Why do you defend him this much?" He wondered. "If you don't know him, I mean, that sounded sort of personal."

"It's not. We've randomly talked on the phone and I definitely don't think he's into this crap." He said.

"You've talked to him on the phone?" He asked really surprised.

"Yes, but it's been a while since we last talked, and he's not calling me anymore." She said, sadly.

"Why he isn't calling you?" He asked.

"What are you a detective or something?" She asked him, really tired of all his questions.

"Lois, I'm just worried about all this happening and apparently having its origins here." He said, looking right into her eyes. "And you seem to be really helpful to me." He said as he reached for her hand. Lois felt sort of shocked, she had never felt this way with any other man after all the weird feelings she developed for the Blur. She couldn't help herself, but stay still as she stared into Dean's eyes, wondering what was it that made him so special to her. When she was around him it was like nothing else mattered at all, as the Blur had never existed and that she never felt a thing for Clark.

"He said he wouldn't call again, because he wanted to protect me." She said, shyly.

"From what?" He asked, as he held her hand caressing her fingers.

"I don't know." She replied, as she gently began to caress his.

"Lois." She heard a familiar voice from the door of the store, as she looked back she saw Clark standing there.

"What?" She said angrily , pulling her hand away from Dean's.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company." Clark said, feeling extremely jealous of seeing her with Dean, again.

"Now you do." She said, rudely.

"Hey." He said to Dean.

"Hi." Dean said back to him, and took a drink of his coffee.

"What do you want Clark?" Lois asked rudely, remembering how upset she was with him.

"Tess was looking for you. I guess she wants you to sign your vacation time form, she's kind of in a hurry." He said.

"Damn it." She said.

"Gotta go?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but I'll call you so we can finish this." She said, and gave him her phone so he could save his number. " You better hurry up."

"Here you go." He said, and gave her the phone back. "You better call me."

"You know I will." She said, and left with Clark.

She went back to her desk and checked to see if everything was fine, so she could sign her vacation forms and leave as soon as possible.

" What was all that about?" Clark asked, not able to control his jealousy.

"What exactly?" She asked.

"That guy." He said.

"He's just a guy." She said, but deep down she knew he wasn't just that.

"Just a guy? That holds your hand?" He said, madly.

"Is it me? Or is Mr. Clark Kent jealous?" She asked.

"Lois, I'm just trying to protect you." He said.

"From who?." She wondered.

"You don't know him Lois. He's not even from Metropolis, you have no idea what is he here for." He said.

"Excuse me Mister, I know what's best for me and I don't need your protection. I'm old enough to protect myself. Thanks for the concern." She said, sharply. "And sorry, but I came back here to see Tess, not to deal with your annoying protection obsession." She said, and left to Tess's office.

Clark felt bad after Lois left, all he ever wanted was to be with her and to make things work. He knew what Lois meant to him, but having to keep his secret from her was just pulling her away. He never thought she'd meet someone else, and that he would have to look at the two of them and feel as jealous as he was feeling right now, but sadly there wasn't anything he could do to change that.


	3. Chapter III

Hey guys, here's my next chapter. I want to apologize for my delay. I know Christmas passed already, but I really needed to upload this ''Christmasy'' chapter so this thing can make sense! :) I hope you all keep liking my story. If you have any suggestions or any correction are more than receive! :D Just send it to me and I'll happily reply :D

Like in the past chapter awesome **Mary (xMarbearx on twitter and CrystalPumpk1n on youtube) **beta'd it for me. I'm SO thankful to her for doing this for me.

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

It was already Christmas Eve, as usual she left her Christmas shopping for the last minute. Lois bought random gifts for everyone but Clark. She loved his obsession with telescopes, so she asked Chloe to get a tiny one for her so she could give it to Clark for Christmas.

Lois as promised called Dean, and met up with him during the week. She filled him in all the Blur's data he needed, and finally convinced him the Blur wasn't the one causing all the mess that was going on around the city. She was amazed by the way Dean somehow had enlightened her life and made her realize life wasn't all about Clark or even the Blur.

Lois was quietly wrapping presents and writing some stupid letters to the General and Lucy at the talon. The last thing she wanted was them feeling left behind because of her not wasting her time writing crappy things. She was totally annoyed by all the Christmas spirit around town, how much everyone else but her cared about it. Since her mom passed away the last thing Lois cared about was Christmas and annoying family gatherings. She finished writing the letters, wrapping the presents and jumped into the shower to get ready to go to the Kent's house as she promised Chloe she would. Chloe was the only one that knew how Lois felt about Christmas so she was doing her best to make her feel comfortable.

Lois parked at the Kent's farm and noticed Chloe and Oliver were already there. She entered though the kitchen door and noticed everything was set up, and hoped she wasn't needed . She looked towards the living room and saw Chloe, Clark and Oliver sitting on the sofa happily talking. She walked in and threw her gifts under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree Chloe and Clark made her help put up days ago.

"Hello everyone.'' She said, trying to sound excited, but it didn't work.

''Hun, you took forever to get here." Chloe said, as she hugged her.

'' I know, I was busy." Lois said, as she took a seat next to Clark on the sofa.

'' Hey Lois." Oliver said with a charming smile on his face.

" Hey Ollie." She replied and then looked at Clark without saying a word. " Are we gonna eat or not?".

" Of course". Chloe said laughing. They all went to the table and began to eat the nice dinner they prepared. Lois seemed to be enjoying the moment with them, but all she could think about was Dean. She spent the whole night asking herself what could he could been doing during Christmas eve in a place he didn't know anyone but her. For a second she thought of giving him a call to see how he was doing, but began to think it wasn't a good idea. She was in a good mood and didn't want to screw it up by having to deal with Clark's jealousy. Her phone vibrated and she couldn't help herself but smile, it was a message from Dean.

"Hey, I hope you're having a good Christmas dinner."

"Who's that?'' Chloe asked, teasing her. Lois blushed and looked at her with a deadly look on her face.

"Just a guy." She said once again, knowing Dean wasn't just a guy.

''Oh.".Chloe said as she turned to see Clark's face, who wasn't mad at all. He was starting to realize Lois needed someone that could be totally open with her and obviously that someone wasn't him. "So what's his name?".

"Dean Winchester." She replied. Chloe was really surprised to hear that name, it sounded really familiar to her and of course it was. She knew who Dean was. While she was helping Clark find out if those animals attacks were caused by Kandorians or someone related to him, she found that the Winchester's brothers where hunters from a close Kansas town.

"Where did you meet him, Lois?" She asked, curiously.

" At the Daily Planet." She replied and shyly stared at Clark.

"Oh." Chloe said, trying to find a way to find out if Lois knew anything about what he really was. "Is he from here?"

" No Chloe, he's just here for some work thing." She said. "Can we just stop talking about random people and maybe start opening our presents?" She said as she stood up, walked directly to the Christmas tree and picked up one of the presents she bought.

''This is for you Chlo." She happily said, giving it to her. "Open it."

Chloe opened it, and saw a cute bracelet. "Thanks Lois. No offense but coming from you this is really cute."

''I'm the best, I know.'' She joked. "Now Ollie your turn".

Oliver opened the blue bag Lois gave to him and found a nice green shirt that said I love green arrows "Just what I needed.'' He joked.

''Who's your mama?" She joked back.

''Was that a trick question, Lois?" He said and they all laughed.

"This is for you Clark." She said and handed Clark a medium wood box. Clark quietly opened it and found a little telescope.

"Thanks Lois." He shyly said. "I really like this." He said as he stayed focus on the telescope. He always knew that Lois knew a lot about him, but he never thought she could give him something that actually meant something to him. They all exchanged gifts and chatted for a while. Lois didn't open the gift Clark gave to her, she didn't want to. After a few minutes Chloe and Oliver left because they had things to do, leaving Clark and Lois alone at the farm.

"So.." Clark said as his voice trailed off. "Are you gonna open it or not?"

"Sure". She said and started to open it. She really liked what Clark gave her, it was a nice silver necklace with her initial on it. ''Thanks." She shyly said.

"Do you like it?" He asked her, she nodded in reply. There was a awkward silence in the room, Lois began to get uncomfortable about it.

''I better go home." She said and stood up.

" Lois." Clark said, and took her hand. "Merry Christmas". He said as he pulled her close and kissed her. Lois was surprised by Clark's attitude but somehow that kiss didn't mean anything to her, she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Clark". She said and left.

She went to the Talon, took a shower and put her PJ's on. She realized she didn't answer Dean's message so she took her phone out to reply.

"Sorry I didn't reply earlier, I was sort of busy. I had a good night, what about you? " She texted him.

She sat on her bed and waited for Dean's reply, which didn't take longer than a minute.

"I did, too." he texted her back.

"Really? What did you do?" She replied.

" I watched a movie and ate a pizza at the hotel. LMAO". He replied.

" Sounds like fun." She texted as a joke.

"I know how lame it sounds, so please don't tease me. What did you do?" He asked.

"I just went to the Kent's farm which is Clark's house. You know who Clark is, and had a nice dinner with my cousin and her boyfriend, who is my best friend." She wrote him.

" Of course I know who Clark is. The guy that is wasting the best opportunity of his life with the best woman in Metropolis". He replied.

" Oh really? I want to know who that girl is." She wrote back.

" Maybe is the same one that is texting me right now." He said.

" Should I thank you for that?" She asked.

Lois laughed out loud as she reread the entire conversation they had been having. Her laugh was interrupted by the door, she stood up and walked towards the door. "Who's there?" she asked before opening it, but received no reply. The person on the other side of the door knocked harder and Lois once again asked who was there, but still no reply. She opened the door and looked out, there was no one there, but due to the dark she couldn't see well.

"What's up?" She heard a voice, at the same time was hugged by someone. Lois was taken back and scared as she could not see the face of the person that held her well."It's just me, don't freak out". Dean said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Are you insane?" Lois said madly, while she took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

" Didn't you?" She asked sarcastically.

" Okay, I did." He confessed. "Are you gonna invite me in? It's so freaking dark out here."

''Come in." She said. "How did you know where I live?"

"Let's just say I have my sources." He bragged and took a seat on the sofa.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Well Lois.." His voice trailed off and stood up. "I'm not like Clark, I'm not like the Blur.." Lois got really confused.

"What was all that about?" She thought.

"I'm not gonna waste my time, which I actually don't have much to waste". He joked and they both laughed. He walked closer to her and said "I like you Lois, I really do." Lois stayed still not knowing what to say, she obviously knew she liked him a lot.

Dean cupped her face in his hands, and gently landed a soft kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas Lois". He said as he stopped kissing her.

"Merry Christmas Dean". She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.


End file.
